


I Can Never Give Up on You

by Mercy_Wonder



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: A fix-it fic, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crimson Flower route spoilers, Crimson Flower-Alternate Universe, Demonic Beast Dedue, Dimidue, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nonbinary My Unit | Byleth, POV Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Post Crimson Flower Ending, Wild Take on Emblemacy, Wild Take on Faith Magic, flash backs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_Wonder/pseuds/Mercy_Wonder
Summary: The war is over. Edelgard and Byleth defeated Rhea, the Imaculate One. They freed this world of divinity and they gave it back to humanity. That is why those people are so ready to tell Dimitri that his way is wrong. That Dedue can not stay with him, only because his form is no longer human. Dimitri knows better. He can still clearly see the humanity behind his eyes. Dedue is still here, and for nothing in Fódlan Dimitri would leave his sides.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	I Can Never Give Up on You

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished CF and I'm not okay  
> Here is a Fix-It fic for my bleeding heart  
> 

The sky still seems gray to Dimitri. Even if they are in time of peace. Even as the battle field cleared of corpses, finally entirely consumed by scavengers. Even as no more fires are burning homes in Firdhiad. Even as Edelgard united Fódlan for a better future. When he steps outside, the wind is cold, colder than he usually felt it in Fearghus. And the sky is gray.

The war is over. Edelgard and Byleth defeated Rhea, the Imaculate One. They freed this world of divinity and they gave it back to humanity. Even though the new ruler of Fodlan decided to put an end to nobility, Dimitri still has followers who serve him loyally. Few of his people, who stubbornly still believe in him, followed him. People who think he could... heal. Who think someday he would change his mind and regain the vacant throne. But they are foolish. All of them. He does not want the throne. He does not need their assistance. He needs no one by his sides. None but one.

All the sacrifices they had to make, the sacrifice he had to make... Maybe the church had fallen, maybe he had to leave his kingdom to disappear, but he had no other choices. He could not make that one more sacrifice. Even if it meant he could never fulfill the promise he made to him.

Dimitri leaves the cold wind of the ramparts to venture inside, down into the cold humidity of the grounds bellow. Where they would keep prisoners. He clenches his fists around the tray in his hands. That is not what he is. But there was nowhere else big enough for him to stay. He had no choice but to leave him down here. But it is only temporary. He will do anything necessary to break walls inside and create rooms wide enough inside the fortress.

In the meantime, he has to leave him down here. In this dark place only lowly lit by the torches attached to the stone gray walls. Dimitri keeps his hands steady on the tray as he takes the last step down, and watches Dedue’s figure move in the back of the gigantic room.

Dedue, a man who was so loyal to him that he did all he deemed necessary to protect him. A man so kind with a big heart and gentle soul, reduced to this demonic beast imprisoned under the ruins of Arianrhod.

“Dedue… How are you?” Dimitri asks, walking to him with no fear in his steps. Not since a long time ago. He keeps on asking him, every day, as if he could get an answer that would not be a growl, as if he could be better just because time passed.

Dedue moves toward him. He turns his monstrous body to the fallen king in a way that would make anyone run away. Anyone but him. He is used to this form by now. It's been months since he has been stuck in this form. This massive body, this stone-like skin, black like ashes. His gentle hands replaced by those razor-sharp claws that could tear through his body as if he was nothing. His face distorted into this terrifying mask, half of which is just bared fangs. The most dangerous teeth capable of biting a human being in two.

Dimitri puts down the tray on the cold floor, inspecting Dedue's body. There is dried blood on his claws and face, stuck between his teeth. It will be a difficult task to clean him correctly, but he is getting used to it, after doing it so many times. He bend down to pick the cleaning supplies from the tray, a piece of cloth and a bucket of warm water. He soaks the cloth before he turns around to Dedue, whose eyes are always intently fixated on him.

“Please stay still.” Dimitri takes another step forward, as Dedue lowers his head to be at his height.

It is because of those kind of reactions that he knows he is right. The one who is standing with this form in front of him is no monster. No monster would comply so easily to his requests, lowering his head to see him better. No monster would so gently push their head against him in a movement that he can only see as affectionate. In a manner that makes his heart leap and ache at the same time.

Dimitri lets a smile make its way on his lips, even as he can still hardly look into those eyes. His eyes are still the same. So terribly human. They remind him of the gentle man he lost. But he knows he still has much more than he truly deserves. He still has Dedue, even if he is different. Dimitri too is different. They are both changed, but all that matters is that they still have each other.

He begins his task and rubs the cloth on the gigantic teeth, wiping the blood from his latest victims. Guilty people, or at least, he tries. He could not simply let Dedue starve to death. He had to find a way to feed him. Using the bandits and criminals he fights seemed like the best option. Even though every time he brings back the results of his hunts, he sees this desperation in his eyes. He prefers not to think of it. He prefers not to look into his eyes during these times, when the nature of his form take the better of him and he tears through the human flesh like his body was made for. All that matters is his survival.

Dedue complies to his cleaning motions, opening wide his mouth when Dimitri intends on cleaning in the space between his teeth. Thought it is not really a mouth. Not a mouth with which he could reply to him, talk to him. Dimitri will never be able to hear his voice again. He will only carry in his heart the last words he heard from him.

“ _You are the one true king... Dimitri.”_

And Dimitri left him down. He crushed his hopes when he yielded before Edelgard, when he abandoned his own kingdom and betrayed his own words. He said that he would fight with him until the bitter end. But he was incapable. Incapable of sacrificing this life that he valued so much more than his own.

***

_His roaring echoed through the entire battlefield. And all Dimitri could see from his position was him. Dedue. He heard the soldiers say Demonic beast, but he knew better. It was still Dedue, deep down inside. He was the same man. Dimitri recognized him. He recognized him and could not tear his eyes away from him. He did not even know the state of his troupes were in, at this point. All he cared about was the state Dedue was in._

_They all gathered around him to strike him down. The former students of the Black Eagle house, now The Black Eagle Strike Force. They had to be at least all of them to be able to defeat Dedue. And even if the odds were even, something told the king that there was no way out for Dedue. They would break his armor, they would take his life, and take Dimitri's life with him._

_Still, Dedue never yielded. He never gave up during a fight when Dimitri's life was at stake. He would gladly throw his life away for his king. He did throw it away. The moment he took the crest stone in his hands and tried to use it when he bore no crests._

_Dimitri thought he could follow his own words. That he could fight, that as long as they stood together, they would know no defeat. But didn't Dedue betray him first? When he decided to do something so desperate. When he decided to take away from him his most loyal vassal, his dearest friend, the one he cherished the most in this world, and turn him into this..._

_Dimitri understood that he was not ready. He was not ready to be left without him. He was incapable to go on without Dedue. And he thought he could see the way to make it that he would not have to. When Edelgard separated from her troupes to walk to him, with determination in her eyes. He thought that with some luck, she might take his life just like she took the lives of his entire family, before he had to witness the death of the last person he cared about in this world._

_But she did not. Dimitri took conscious of the entirety of her cruelty when she did not put an end to his life, when she forced him to stay alive and still hear Dedue's beastly cries as he kept on fighting of the imperial forces. Maybe he saw he king, being hit by Edelgard's fire spell. Maybe he saw him fall to the ground on his knees, trying still to hit her. He managed one blow, the tip of his lance wounding her leg badly, but not enough to even their chances. She attacked again, a final strike to his arm, to render it useless, to send away flying Areadbhar from his grasp._

_Kneeling before her, in the dirt, under the pouring rain and with her Aymr ready to fall on him, he had failed them. All of them. The dead he swore to avenge. Dedue... Dedue who still fought, even when all was lost. When he was lost. Did it really have to end like this? Was this woman so greedy of blood and death?!_

“ _Edelgard...” Dimitri growled, his hands clenched in the ground below him. “You will pay for everything you have done! All the lives you have taken, all those you war has ruined!” He hated her, with all of his being, all of his soul. And yet when he accused her, his eyes could not leave the form of Dedue, as he was hit by one of Hubert's dark spells._

“ _You have lost your mind, crazy king.” So he could not see the emotion of immense regrets in her eyes. The expression she tried so hard to keep calculating and under control. “You speak of the lives I have ruined, but what about you? How could you do this to you subjects? Why do you keep on fighting if it means making so many useless sacrifices? For a cause you don't even know! You don't believe in!”_

_Dimitri kept on watching the raging battle taking place not far from them, in silence. When Dedue threw his claws in Petra's direction, who dodged skillfully while firing an arrow which only broke against the solid skin. He only waited the final blow to fall upon him, to bring their misery to an end. And Dedue would be the last thing he saw. He always imagined a different end for them both. He always imagined Dedue, his human form next to him, dying weapons in hands, together._

_But even in this scenario that he had built in his mind, Dedue did not deserve to die. Dedue deserved so much more. So much more than this fate._

“ _Spare him.” He spoke then, begged of that woman. She owed him much. For killing his father, and her own mother. For framing the people of Duscur, leading to the slaughter of Dedue's people. She owed them much. But when he finally raised his eyes to her, he saw her hesitation. So he understood, by the way his own body shook with terror, not for his kingdom or his own life. He understood that if he wanted to save the last thing he believed in, he would have to make sacrifices. “Spare him and I'll... I'll give up the church, my kingdom. Just... save him.”_

_He hated the emotion he saw in her eyes then. It was hope. The idea that they did not have to kill each other. She had no rights to have this, this relief. But even inside of him there was this growing hope. Until she turned slightly her head to look behind her. There was a loud bang, and screams. Byleth was badly injured, but Linhardt was quick to heal them. “I am not sure we can save him. He is only a blood thirsty beast now.”_

_The regret in her voice was nothing. But her words were like daggers she threw directly into his heart. There was no way back for Dedue, and he had no choice but to believe her. Wasn't she the one who created those beasts in the first place, as the Flame Emperor? But she was wrong for another reason. He accepted then that Dedue would never come back as he knew him. But he was no blood thirsty beast._

_He surged forward, not listening to her calling his name. He ignored the pain of his wounds, caused by her. He would not wait another second, another weapon hurting Dedue. The imperial soldiers turned to him when he arrived near the fight, but a word from their empress stopped them in their attacks._

“ _Dedue!” He called to him, hoping, praying to anything that he would listen. And when he turned to him, Dimitri understood that he was right. Dedue was still Dedue. “We had to survive. We never had to win!”_

_Dimitri did not know if it was the memory of their talk before the fight, or maybe the fact that Dimitri was standing in the middle of imperial troupes and no one made a move to stop or hurt him, but Dedue calmed down. His roaring toned down to low rasps, and he kept his eyes on the king who just gave up his kingdom for him._

***

Dimitri puts the cloth away, now soaked with blood, the same way as the water in the bucket is red. He looks once again at Dedue who is still crouching down to stay at Dimitri height. The fallen king extend his hand slowly, to put if on the side of his face. All he feels is the hard skin, meant to resist swords and axes. He does not even feel the heat of a living being. But the loud breathing reminds him that he is still here. He gently moves his fingers, in a desperate attempt at contact. He would feel the same thing under his skin if he was stroking his armor. But Dedue pushes against his hand in return, a vivid proof that he is here with him. A mockery of tender affection, but one that Dimitri will still have.

“I apologize my love. I cannot stay much longer. There are people requesting to meet with me today.”

Dedue understands. He always understands. In the way he pulls back from the touch a little bit and stand from all his height again.

“I will be back soon.” Dimitri promises him, before he bends down to pick up the tray and make his way back up, to the places reserved to human beings.

Dimitri has the firm intention on following his words. He does not care much about the people who organized this meeting with him today. He never cared for them since a long time ago. Byleth and Linhardt showed the day before, insisting to see him because they said they had important news, but he declined. He was busy. He had to take care of Dedue. But they insisted more and he complied to make some time for them today.

He enters the main building of the fortress and immediately, one of his followers takes the tray from his hands. He lets him do it. Eventually they will understand that he speaks the truth when he says he has no intention on taking back the throne from Edelgard, and they will leave. He will not care.

He resented Edelgard for a long time. During so many years he hated her and thought she was the responsible for every single bad thing that ever happened. But... he supposes he is weak. He left her talk to him and convince him that she had nothing to do with the Tragedy of Duscur, that she was too young to orchestrate such a thing, but she was leading the fight against the true threat still hanging in the air above their heads. He left her convince him, the same way he lets her fight her own fight. He has no intention on joining, not when he has Dedue to take care of.

Dimitri pushes the door of the salon Byleth and Linhardt are waiting for him. He does not let them the time to salute him. He sits across of them and says. “Be brief.”

Byleth looks at him for a moment, with an expression he does not like to see directed at him. As if he was the one to pity. As if he was the one who needed help. If they came here, all the way from Enbarr, just to tell him that his way is wrong...

“Linhardt may have found a way to bring Dedue back.” Byleth finally says, with a glint in their eyes.

Only because of that, Dimitri understands that he should take this like a good news. But he does not like the sound of those words. Dedue is not gone. He is still here with him. A different one than he once was, yes, but... If they are saying that there is a way to give him back his true form, to give him a human body again... He does not want his hopes to go up. He does not want that cruel expectation growing in him.

“It is a delicate operation.” Linhardt specifies. “Honestly it might as well heal him as it could destroy him.”

Byleth turns a scolding look to the crest-scholar, but it is not enough to silence him or make him take back his words. Dimitri supposes that his honesty is something he could appreciate. At least he knows that his hopes went up for nothing.

“So. Can we see him?” Linhardt presses on.

“No.” Dimitri's tone is absolute. He won't let those people get anywhere near his... near Dedue. He may be grateful that they spared his life, but his gratitude has its limits. He can never forget that they still are the responsible for the state Dedue is in. He may forgive Edelgard for things she may or may not have done in the past, but she is still the one responsible for the situation he is in, she is still the one who began this bloody war.

But inside of him, he still feels that insidious hope, not decided to leave him so soon. Too late, he understands; he hopes. “Do you even have any ideas your theory would work?”

“It is still a work in progress.” Linhardt explains. “It's not as if we had a lot of demonic beasts lying around to test on. Well... none but yours.”

Dimitri suddenly feels anger take a hold of him. So many things in the words Linhardt just said are infuriating. They dare to come here, in his refuge, and create hopeless expectations in his heart when they never even tested their theory. But above all, they truly consider Dedue to be just another one of those demonic beasts. A monster with no mind or heart. And... not _his_ , no. Dedue is not _his_ , no matter how much he wished they would have made things clear sooner between the two of them. If they had an occasion, any occasion to grasp. But how could they know what fate awaited them? This discussion only feeds his regrets.

“You truly expect of me to let you do your experimentation on him, as if he was nothing but a new curiosity for you to study?!”

“Dimitri. It is for your-” Byleth begins, but he does not let them.

“Quiet! I heard enough.” He knows how those people work by now. They only have good intentions, maybe. But only toward him. “I do not want your “help”. We do not need it. But if it is not another hidden try to heal me, if you truly want to heal him, come back with results. Until then, we are done.”

They are those who came back to him when the war was over and told him that he could not keep Dedue here, that he could not keep him in that state. They are the one who wanted to take him away from him, for no reasons. No other reasons that Dedue had changed. That he had sacrificed to his human form to protect him. As if they did not sacrificed important things too, for what they believed in. As if they did not sacrificed Fodlan's piece to unify it. As if Dimitri could abandon Dedue after all he had done for him.

They scarified too much. Him, and Dedue. They can not come back. And after all his most loyal friend did for him, he would never even think of leaving him. He was always by his sides. He always took care of him. Now, it is his turn. It is his turn to show him all his devotion and care. Just like Dedue never gave up on him, even during the darkest times of their lives.

***

_They had to travel during days to arrive within the safe walls of Firdhiad. Where the Empire could not hurt the Archbishop or the prince of Faerghus. They had led a difficult battle in Garreg Mach. Few people saw their survival as a victory, the others saw the loss of the Monastery as humiliating defeat. Dimitri thought nothing of it._

_Dimitri's mind was clouded by the same image, again and again. He was only thirteen, but age was never a barrier to atrocities. He was kneeling in Glen's blood, his body torn apart and laying all around. He could see his father's lifeless body hanging off the carriage in which they were traveling. Before the attack. Before everything became fire and blood. Why did this have to happen? Why, he was asking again and again to the form appearing in the flames surrounding him. The flame emperor. He took off his mask, and revealed the ugly truth lying under. Edelgard._

_Edelgard. She was the responsible for the tragedy of Duscur. She was the responsible for the death of his family, the death of Felix's brother and Ingrid's betrothed, the death of Dedue's people. So many people had died because of her, and there were yet so much more deaths to come because of her. Because she had declared war on the church. She had torn Fodlan apart. She would just keep on killing again and again until there would be nothing left._

_It fell upon his shoulders to stop her. The voices in his head asked of it since he had discovered the truth about her monstrous identity. They needed revenge, and he would give it to them. He would give them her head. That was why he could not stay hiding in Firdhiad much longer. Even as people took hope in his safe return, even as everyone around him made quick arrangements to crown him king of Faerghus and lead the resistance against the Empire's forces. He did not need any of that. He only needed Areadbhar, and her death._

_He did not think about the fact that they were in a war, and so there would be other people than him walking around at night, of duty of night patrol. That he would be intercepted in his way to the stables, to take a horse and gallop to Enbarr without rest._

“ _Your Highness...”_

_For a reason the voice froze him in his steps. He did not dare to turn around to face the one to whom it belonged. The man who took so many blows in his place as they were escaping. If someone could truly understand what he needed to do, it was him. After reflexion, he did not think Dedue would try to stop him, if he knew about what he planned to do. But... He might have insisted on going with him, and that, Dimitri could not accept. Somehow the idea of Dedue coming with him bothered him more than the idea that he would try to stop him just like the others. He never wanted to risk his life with his._

_Following his silence, Dedue spoke again. “Are you having troubles to sleep? I can prepare you some tea if that is the case.”_

_Dimitri turned around this time, to look at his vassal. Dedue was visibly wounded, bandages running on his entire body and face. He was hurt, terribly, because of that woman and her assaults, but also because of himself. How many of those wounds were initially directed at him? That was only another reason that made him want to run to Enbarr without wasting another second._

_But he felt frustrated, to think Dedue could be that wrong, that he could be so ignorant to the fire burning through him that kept him awake at night. That he might not know him as well as he thought. But when he crossed his gaze, he understood that Dedue was well aware of his intentions. Only he carefully avoided it. For what reasons? Did he really think he could make him go back to bed and patiently wait for... for what? For Edelgard to conquer more of Fodlan? There was no time to waste._

“ _Do not try to stop me.” He finally said. “That is an order.”_

_He hated his own words as soon as they escaped his lips. An order. He just ordered him. But that was not what he wanted. That was never what he wanted them to be. But Dedue was not even as shocked as he was. His eyes stayed knowing, and his expression did not waver. He never wavered._

“ _Your Highness... you know I believe in you, but this is something we can not just rush.”_

“ _We?” Dimitri repeated, trying hard not to laugh in his vassal's face. So he was right again when he thought Dedue would want to follow him. In his wounded state, when the simplest effort might put him to the ground. His devotion neared the ridiculous some times. “I do not think I mentioned you doing anything.”_

“ _I understand what you are feeling, but-”_

“ _You do not-!” Dimitri yelled, interrupting Dedue in the middle of his sentence_

_This time, he had the decency to look at least surprised at his prince lashing out on him. Dimitri wanted to yell more. He wanted to cry out that Dedue was wrong. That he could not know what he was feeling. That no one could. But there was this part of him, the part that knew Dedue, and that cared too much about him, that told him that he was the one who was wrong. He knew what it felt like. Dedue lost every thing during the Tragedy of Duscur, orchestrated by that woman... Dedue too deserved justice. And maybe for that Dimitri needed her death even more._

_But even when he knew this just as much as Dimitri, Dedue stayed calm. He did not demand her head like the ghosts did. Dimitri did not understand why. He just felt so angry and confused at the same time. And in these dark times he had only a few certainties._

“ _She is the one responsible for everything. All the deaths we had to suffer. Both mine and your family, Dedue. She was the one... I will destroy her... I will...”_

“ _Your Highness, please... Do not drift away.” Dedue pleaded this time, putting his hands on his shoulders. “Stay with us.”_

_Dimitri suddenly wondered how he could drift away when he had those hands holding him here. This contact on him, keeping him on the ground. The last of the few things he was sure about. Dedue would always be here for him. Even when he was... As he was then. Consumed by his need of revenge, surrounded by the voices of the dead. Passed and above them, there was still him. The man who never gave up on him._

“ _Stay with me...” Dedue added, with a lower tone, a last plea, the most intimate, before he left go of his shoulders._

_Dimitri's heart clenched in his chest when he realized what his actions might have meant for Dedue. After all he had done for him, what was Dimitri about to do as a thank you? Just leave him here and go on a suicide mission against Edelgard and the entirety of the Empire forces. Dedue deserved better. He did not deserve for Dimitri to leave him alone when he dedicated his life to him. When he believed in him so much._

_At this moment, Dimitri wanted to catch his hands as they fell away from him. Take them in his to show him that it was fine. He would stay with him._

_But he did not take his hands. He only stayed with him._

***

Months passed since Byleth and Linhardt's visit. But their words are still fresh in Dimitri's mind. If there is a way to give Dedue back his human body, if there is a way for Dimitri to hear his voice again, be able to hold his human hands, caress his human face... If he can wipe away this suffering he always sees in his eyes... He cannot stop himself from wanting it. Even when he knows he is already so lucky to only have him.

But on this day, when he walks down the stairs to the wide room were Dedue is staying, he immediately sees that there is no one here. The room is empty.

“Dedue?” Dimitri calls, trying very hard to keep his voice still. “Where have you gone?”

While he concentrate on keeping his voice calm, he pays no attention to his own body. The way his hands shake, and the tray he is holding snaps in two in his hands. He does not care. He feels way to panicked to care about a broken tray. He lets its remains fall to the ground as he walks rapidly to the center of the room. He tries to take it lightly. Dedue was never a prisoner here, after all. He did all he could to grant him a way out if he needed it. And... He believes in him. He does.

Only... They never won the war. They are part of the defeated, and there are so few people who accepted his decision to save Dedue as he had turned into a beast, fully knowing of the consequences. There are enemies, outside, free to live. But if they only lay a single hand on his love...

Dimitri does not waste any more seconds to run after Dedue. Without knowing where he could have gone... He can not be too far, and he is quite noticeable. Only after a few minutes of running, he hears his cries. The roaring of a demonic beast, threatening. He must be engaged in a fight, and it only makes Dimitri run faster.

When he finally sees him, through the trees of the forest he ran into, he understands that he was wrong. The cries did not come from Dedue. Or maybe only a few of them. Because facing him is another massive form moving with a body of the same kind, dark and hard skin, bared fangs and sharp claws slicing through the air in front of him and, in the middle of its face, the crest stone that turned the human it used to be into that beast.

“A demonic beast? Where could it come from... ” Dimitri mutters, drawing Areadbhar to fight alongside Dedue. He sees in the way he stands, that he is wounded, even if he can't exactly see where he is hurt or if it's too serious.

But the beast is in the same damaged state, if not worse. Dimitri understands that Dedue probably did not need his help to beat it. But as he sees him about to to put an end to the creature's misery, Linhardt's words come back to his mind. His theory was a work of progress because he had no test subject. But this one... it is a chance he did not think he could have.

“Wait, Dedue, don't kill it!” He hurries, finally reaching him with his Hero's Relic still in hands.

Successfully, Dedue does not kill the demonic beast. Dimitri's voice brought all his attention to him, and the beast took advantage of its opponent's distraction to run away in the forest. Dimitri does not have the time to feel sorry that he lost sight of the beast. He knows the area. He will find it again, or just tell Linhardt about its whereabouts.

Dedue cries out and throws his fist at him. Dimitri does not have the time to dodge the attack, he never saw it coming. He flies off and his body hits a tree, finally stopping his fall. His head is ringing for a few seconds. His entire body is shaken by the pain of the blow, but most of all, his soul is hurting. As he scrambles back onto his feet all he can think about is Dedue. His sweet, sweet Dedue.

Dimitri does not have to think for a long time, to understand why he would attack him this way. What didn't Dimitri do to him? Dedue is wounded, and panicked, as he has every rights to be. And Dimitri he... he is the reason he is in that state, stuck in this form. If he hadn't been blinded by his desire for revenge, if he had payed more attention to Dedue, if he had given up on his doomed kingdom sooner, Dedue would have never done this desperate act. He would still be human, with him. Him who is barely human.

But beyond all those reasons that justify his attack, his eyes fall on Areadbhar, still clenched in his hands. “I'm sorry.” He realizes, quickly throwing it away, away from Dedue's sight and anywhere it could hurt him. He understands perfectly his fear of Hero's Relics. The weapons that hurt him during his last fight, almost bringing him to his end, the link it has with crest stones and the reason he is stuck in this body... He should have thought of it before running to him with his weapon in hands.

Dedue's eyes follow the movement, and Dimitri is then assured that it was the only recipient of his fear. He tries to walk to him but suddenly a sharp pain shoots though his chest, forcing him to stop in his tracks. Maybe he is more wounded than he initially thought. Never mind. All that matters is Dedue's safety. All he has to do is try to calm him down. He takes another step in his direction, and another, limping and a hand on his ribs.

If he fails to calm him, if Dedue attacks him again, well... he never chained him, below Arianrhod. Even if it meant he could attack him at any moment. Dimitri knows that deep down, he would not mind dying this way. If that is what Dedue wants to do, he will accept it. But something in him remembers too well the kind, gentle man, who only ever cared about his safety and his well-being. He knows that he could not hurt him, not again, not when he can so clearly read the fear and regret in those too human eyes.

Dimitri slowly extends his free hand. “Dedue... My love...”

Dedue surges forward again, throwing his huge arms in his direction. But Dimitri does not even flinch. He keep his welcoming hand extended to him, and the pain never comes. He feels the shock wave of the claws hitting the earth on both sides of him. But he stays steady, and breathes out softly. He did not fear he would die, not really, but it is always a relief to remember that Dedue is still Dedue, and that everyone else is wrong for thinking otherwise.

Dedue bends down to him, huffing softly into his face. Dimitri ignore the smell of flesh in putrefaction of his breath. He puts his hand on his cold hard nose, gently, and despite the thickness of his skin, he can feel Dedue relax under the touch.

It always warms Dimitr's heart, whenever he reaches out to him. When he's able to touch him even if it is nothing like he imagined it a long time ago. At least, he still has him. He could ask for little more. He slides his hand on the side of his face and puts his other hand on the other side, hugging him as best as he can. Showing him his care the best he can.

“It is alright, my love. You are safe now.” Dimitri whispers, deposing a tender kiss at the top of his nose. All Dedue can do in return is push back against his face, with an unconstrained strength that is so different from the gentleness he was capable of showing once.

Dimitri ignores the pain still present in his body, and receives this gesture with great fondness. He can hardly imagine the fear that rose into Dedue, running away like he did, fighting against this demonic beast, being wounded and lost to the point were he could have turned against him... He pulls away from the unconventional embrace to look at his body, looking for the more visible wounds.

“Let's get you home.” Dimitri says, taking in his hands one of Dedue's, too big to correctly fit in his hold, even with his two hands.

He begins to walk and lead them back to Arianrhod, never letting go of his hand. Dedue follows him, now perfectly calm, and Dimitri likes to think that it is because of his touch. Not because... he is slowly loosing himself more and more, and the only way to brutally bring him back was to see him injured by his fault.

Instead he lets himself appreciate the texture against his skin, hard and rough, so different from what he used to be able to feel, what seems like years ago.

***

_During five years after the war was declared, it had stagnated at a dead point. The Alliance had been holding the Empire in the South, and the Kingdom had been keeping a steady front at the West, efficiently sheltering Lady Rhea and the Knights of Seiros as they were devising a plan of attack to put an end to Edelgard's command._

_But suddenly, something had changed in the way the Empire fought. As she had successfully pushed back all of their attacks, the hero of house Daphnel fell in the last battle for the Great Bridge of Myrddin._

_It had been known, thanks to a few survivors of the attack, that the Empire's Strike Force was led by someone who matched the description of the Professor whom everyone thought dead. And suddenly the Empire appeared unstoppable in its march to conquer all of Fodlan._

_Dimitri had read the letter times and times again, but Claude's words were always the same. He had to be prepared for Deirdru's fall, and for Edelgard to come for Faerghus next. The words terrified him, of course. The lost of the Alliance meant that all of the imperial forces would be directed against Faerghus, and he could not be sure if their forces were enough to hold all of the Empire back._

_But another part of him was satisfied that finally, Edelgard was coming to him. Finally he could fight her and put an end to her life himself._

_A knock on the door of his balcony pulled him out of his thoughts. He turned around from his leaning position on the ramp to see Dedue in the threshold leading to his apartments. And despite everything, the war raging and the Empire about to turn all of their forces toward his kingdom, he could not help but smile at the only sight of his vassal. Especially since he now dispensed himself from the ceremonial bow whenever he came to talk to him. A small change that meant a great deal to the king._

“ _Your Majesty, I have discarded scouts to the south of the border to look for Imperial troupes' movements, as you asked.” Dedue informed him as he stepped on the balcony toward him._

_Though he still had troubles with dropping the formal title, Dimitri thought. “Very good. Thank you Dedue.”_

_Dedue only nodded as an answer. After having completed his mission, it was clear that he was unsure of what to do. Dimitri thought that him staring at the Duscur man must have not helped his hesitation on whether he should stay or no. Dimitri wondered why he was so unsure, suddenly. It was not so long ago that Dedue wanted to stand by his sides no matter the circumstances, acting as his shadow every hour of the day. He wondered if something had changed in the way he saw him, but he decided to maybe not go too far into those kind of thoughts, because he could already feel his expectations growing._

_Still, his enjoyment of Dedue's presence did not change. If anything, after everything they went through together, it only grew. He thought that a little bit more progress on that path and soon, contrarily to their academic days, he would be the one looking everywhere for his vassal to be able to stand by his sides._

_Regardless of all of this, he felt convinced that he could better withstand the wind blowing in his hair and the news of upcoming battles if Dedue was with him._

“ _Say, Dedue, why don't you stay a little while with me?” He proposed with little nervousness. He was already sure of his answer._

_Dedue stepped forward to Dimitri, walking to stop before the ramp, at the same level as his king. Still they stayed silent for a while, Dedue looking somewhere in the distance and Dimitri incapable of tearing his gaze away from the beautiful sight that was his most cherished companion's features. He could simply not fathom how people could describe this beautiful face as scary. He supposed the scars scattered across his face could be intimidating for some. Dimitri himself was not particularly fond of them. They were traces of injuries he should have saved him from. But they were here, and they made him so... Dedue. Dimitri could see himself loving them with little efforts._

_He was painfully aware of the feelings he had developed for his vassal over the years. Feelings that were always here, within him. He was unsure of when they truly began to grow this strong. But war did nothing to reduce them. He supposed it was because of their situation, the uncertainty of tomorrow. If they would be able to see each other again, each time they separated. If they could have a future together._

_Dimitri wasn't even sure his feelings were reciprocated. Maybe this whole situation only made Dedue uncomfortable, to hold a place so important in his king's heart. Maybe Dimitri was only foolish to think about such things when there was a war raging through Fodlan. But somehow, this tragedy seemed easy to deal with, when he was able to bask in Dedue's protective presence, and admire Dedue's features from so close._

“ _You are staring.” Dedue suddenly acknowledged aloud, not looking away from the sight he had on the landscapes._

_It surprised Dimitri only a little bit. He thought that his intensive gazing must not have been very discreet. “I apologize. I was just thinking.” He half-lied._

_Dedue turned his whole body to him then, an expression of concern on his face. “You are worried about the battles to come?”_

“ _No. As long as we are together, I know there is no battle we cannot win.” He said confidently. He felt in his heart that it was the absolute truth. He would allow no harm to befall on Dedue, and the contrary was always true. They had each other and because of that, they were invincible._

“ _Your Majesty...” Dedue replied with a lower voice, as though he was suddenly out of breath. A possibility that greatly pleased Dimitri. “I believe the same thing.”_

“ _I am pleased to hear it.” Dimitri felt his heart leap in his chest. He could easily believe Dedue's words, but he wondered if he could agree on every thing he meant by those words. “But... that was not what I was thinking about.”_

“ _May I know what is on your mind?”_

“ _You.” Dimitri answered truthfully, staring directly into his clear eyes. “I was thinking about you.”_

“ _... Me?” Dedue repeated, and the disbelief in his voice was very clear to Dimitri's ears, as it was painful. “I... hardly see what could be so interesting about me to think about.”_

“ _Dedue... Do you really not see it?” Dimitri wondered aloud, even though the answer was so painfully obvious._

_He resented every thing that could have clouded Dedue's judgment over himself. How he could be so blind to his own value. While to Dimitri, he was so special. So special he found himself at loss of words to express it. But he thought that it was alright, as his eyes fell upon Dedue's hands clutching the stone rail of the balcony. They only rarely relied on words to show their care for each other._

_He took his hands off their own place on the stone and put them on Dedue's hand. He was never sensitive to the cold, after all, he grew in this castle. But his hand felt so warm under his palm that the rest of his body shivered, as though it was jealous of his hands, able to touch Dedue. He noticed the way his vassal followed the movement of his hands, and then the reaction of his body, but he stayed completely still. Apart from the way his grasp loosened on the rail, as appeased by the mere contact of their hands. Himself felt a mix of peace and nervousness fill him, and grow even more when he dared to look back into Dedue's eyes._

“ _I am forever grateful to have you by my sides. You stood by me, even in the darkest times. You guided me toward the light. You protected me from so many harm and I know in my soul that I can always count on you, no matter what. You are so precious to me.”_

_Dedue breathed in slowly, as though he was trying to calm the beating of his heart. Dimitri thought that his heart was beating to a very accelerated pace, too, but he had no hopes in trying to tone it down. Not when he was holding his most cherished companion's hand and opening so honestly his heart to him._

“ _You know there is nothing I wouldn't do to assure your safety, Your Majesty.”_

_Dimitri frowned, and his hand tensed on Dedue's. “Please, Dedue, call me Dimitri.” He asked for the umpteenth time._

_Dedue glanced down at their joined hands. “I... My king...”_

_Dimitri recognized that at least, it was not Your Majesty. He thought that he had to be contempt with this. Because despite his words still so proper and formal, there was something that Dedue could not mask. It was the red hue painted on his cheeks. To think his words were the responsible for Dedue's blush put him in a similar state, feeling too much heat behind his cheeks._

_But soon he was sure to be worse than Dedue, when Dedue decided to turn his hands under Dimitri's palm and hold them tight. As though Dimitri might want to take them back in that moment. He never felt his hands being enveloped in a warmer embrace. He never felt more at ease than with Dedue's hands heat surrounding his. His heart beat too fast, and he felt too good in those times of war. Only because Dedue was holding his hands in his._

_Dimitri opened his mouth and closed it repeatedly, but found nothing to say, his gaze fixated on his hands disappearing between Dedue's. Things were clear enough. Dedue brought slowly his hands to his chest, never letting him go. There, with his hands so close from his ribcage, Dimitri was certain he could perceive his heartbeat. As fast and loud as his. But when Dimitri could look back at his face, he saw a pained expression._

“ _All that matters to me, for the time being, is your survival.”_

“ _... And after the war?” Dimitri asked, his hands shaking despite himself in Dedue's hold. It only made the Duscur man hold them tighter, and a soft smile spread on his lips._

_It filled Dimitri with hope for the future, despite the hint of sadness in Dedue's teal eyes. The king had always known that Dedue was concerned with his safety, always putting it as his first priority. Maybe that sadness he saw then was caused by the doubt that Dedue had to even survive to see the end of the fighting. It was only another reason to crush Edelgard and put an end to this war._

***

Had he yielded, and surrendered to Edelgard, would the war had ended with less death on his conscious? Would peace had come upon them sooner, would he still be able to feel Dedue's warmth whenever he held him in his arms?

Those question are still present in his mind, whenever he thinks about the times he shared with Dedue, before he bore that crest stone. With regrets growing inside of him, that he has no control over. He cannot stop to wonder what he could have done better, and how he could have been so blind to let Dedue do such a thing...

“Dimitri.” The familiar voice calls for him. When he turns around, tray with cleaning supplies in hands, he is not surprised to see Byleth and Linhardt.

“Why are you here.” Dimitri asks, even though he perfectly knows the answer. They're here for the same reason they always come to visit him. To visit them. But this time, he feels the familiar pull of hope in his heart. Stronger than before, and growing still.

It has been months since he had sent that letter to the crest-scholar, indicating the place where he crossed path with that demonic beast. Surely, some progress had to be made since then. Or at least, that is what he hopes. Because if they are back with no progress, and to only tell him the same things again and again, that he can't keep on taking care of Dedue in that form... He already feels his entire body tense at the thought only. Mixing with his growing hope, he feels more uncertain than ever about how to feel about their return.

Byleth and Linhardt exchange a look, before Linhardt begins to speak. “We're as close as we could to have the solution to your problem.”

“What does that mean.” Dimitri frowns, not liking the words chosen by the crest-scholar. As close as they could is not quite there yet. The question really is not that complicated. “You can give him back his original form or not.”

“Well yes, but it is complicated.”

“Then explain to me.”

Linhardt sighs, but proceeds to explain. “If Dedue turned into a Demonic Beast, it's because he did not have a crest to use its power without repercussions. We can safely assume that he could have used it if he did have a crest.”

“But he does not. So what.” Dimitri presses on.

“So someone with the correct crest could try to control its power, or enable it in our case.”

Dimitri has to take a moment to process the words, and fully understand what they could mean. He never thought about... what exactly did this to Dedue. It was how it was from now on, and he was ready to accept it. But now he understands that the process of his transformation might be of crucial importance. If Dedue had a crest, he would never have turned into that beast. But he does not understand how they could reverse the process.

“Enabling a crest stone power? How do you want to do this?”

“We only have to destroy it.” Linhardt explains, as if it was so easy to destroy the crest stone imbricated in Dedue's head.

“It would destroy Dedue with it.” Dimitri argues, but suddenly he understands betters Linhardt's words from the last time he came here. When he said that his idea could free Dedue as well as it might destroy him. Unacceptable. He would never again put his safety on the line. He shakes his head. “No. Out of question. Don't ever-”

“We tried already.” Byleth interrupts, trying to calm him. Efficiently, Dimitri stops and look at them, awaiting the rest of their explanation. “The beast you helped us locate. We tried Linhardt's theory on it. The woman it used to be is...”

“It worked on her?” Dimitri asks, urging them to fill their pause quicker.

“She gained her human body back, that is a certainty.” Linhardt says instead. But his words are too vague to completely reassure Dimitri.

“What is the problem then.”

“She hasn't woken up since she came back. But I think it's because she has been trapped in that form for a long time. A few years, probably. But in Dedue's case, it's been less than a year. So I think it might be worth it to at least try.”

Dimitri does not reply, thinking about the whole situation. It is not a solution that is given to him. It's a choice. A choice he shouldn't even be the one to make. But a part of him knows that if the choice is given to Dedue, he would not hesitate. And the idea that he might loose him, because of a failed experiment furthermore... He doesn't want to think about it. He doesn't want to take more risks. Not after all they have lost.

“In any case.” Byleth continues because of Dimitri's silence. “Before we can make a decision, we need to see what kind of Crest Stone he used and if we can get our hands on a compatible Hero's Relic.”

Dimitri looks at them, raising an eyebrow. “You did not speak of Hero's Relics before.”

“It's necessary. Only a Hero's Relic will have the power needed to break the Crest Stone of the same type.” Linhardt explains.

Dimitri thinks a few more seconds. It is a complicated thing to put into place. It is very unlikely that they find the correct Hero's Relic. Yet, he is still hoping. Despite his best efforts, he still longs to see Dedue's human face smiling at him, when he would have done anything he can to give him back his original form. And if Dedue could make a choice...

That is it, he decides. It is Dedue's choice to make, and he would only have to follow his desire. He only needs to know if Dedue wants to go through with this or not.

“Follow me.” He says, before turning around and resuming the walk he was making to Dedue's room, before they interrupted him. He tries very hard to not see how Linhardt's eyes become more interested when he complies.

The walk is rather short, and in the most complete silence. Dimitri only begins to worry when they begin to take the stairs leading directly to the crypt where Dedue stays... He does not remember how he reacts to strangers. More than that, Byleth and Linhardt are far from being strangers. They are the ones who attacked him, they are the ones who pushed him to use that Crest Stone and end up in that body. He supposes he can not take too many precautions. Not if it means guaranteeing his love's comfort.

“Stay behind.” He orders the visitors when they reach the end of the stairs.

When he takes a quick look at them, he thinks that maybe he did not have to tell them. He can clearly see the way their bodies are tensed, how Byleth's hand was so ready to reach for their sword the moment they saw the movement in the room. Dimitri is very glad they did nothing more. Himself isn't sure of what he would do if someone were to draw their weapons at Dedue.

Dimitri turns back to Dedue, who stays in the far end of the crypts. An unusual reaction. But Dimitri thinks that bringing visitors is just as unusual. He takes a few steps to him, his tray full of cleaning supplies still in hands, tentatively. But when he sees no change in Dedue's demeanor, he walks to him as usual.

“Good morning love.” He says, putting the tray down on the ground. “I brought guests, I hope you don't mind.”

Dimitri slowly extends his hand in front of him, as usual. With a little more hesitation than usual, Dedue lowers his head and pushes his nose in Dimitri's palm, in the same effectuate way. The same reaction always brings a bitter sweet smile on the fallen king's lips. If he is still allowed to have his wishes fulfilled, in some times they will have other ways to show each other their love. But in the meantime, Dimitri only caresses the stone hard skin.

“They say they have a way to give you back your human body. But it's dangerous for you.” He explains calmly.

Dedue stands up from all his height, staring at the side of the room where Linhardt and Byleth are still waiting. His calm way of staring tells Dimitri that he is ready to listen to them, maybe even try. The two visitors understand then that it is their sign to step up. Even if they seem tense, they try very hard to not show it, and slowly make their way to the center of the huge room.

Dimitri's heart feels heavy to know that he was right. That Dedue would want to try, not matter the risks. Not wanting to be a burden to him.

“You do not have to take any risks.” Dimitri insists. “We can perfectly just stay like this. I'm happy like this.”

Dedue looks at him, for less than a second. But Dimitri knows that it is long enough for him to understand that this is not true. There is no happiness in his eyes. Only regrets. Even the relief he feels to still have Dedue by his sides is cloaked in his regrets and guilt. But a part of him wonders if having Dedue back in his human body, hear his voice and feel his skin would really wash away all the broken promises weighing him down. He can only hope, as Dedue makes his decision and steps closer to Linhardt.

“Hum...” Linhardt seems to hesitate a moment, looking at Byleth, but finally he decides that Dedue seems to be receptive to human speech, and talking to him is not without sense. “I only need to look at the crest stone you have there.” He point at his forehead.

Dedue complies easily. He puts his two arms on the floor and bends down enough to bring his forehead at the level of Linhardt. After only a few seconds of observation, the crest-scholar declares. “Oh, well... I should have seen it coming. That will make things much easier than anticipated.”

“What is it?” Byleth asks before Dimitri can, stepping closer to see for themselves.

“The Crest of Blayddid.”

***

_The Tailtean Plains were silent and empty. All Dimitri could hear was the wind blowing, even in the commander tent in the camp set up not far from were they would meet the Empire forces with most of the Kingdom's army._

_He studied once again the plan they had created, the disposition of their soldiers and the road the reinforcements would take. He was only pacing, he knew it perfectly. He was only impatiently waiting for the scouts to inform him that the Empire armies were closing in and the moment he could tell his soldiers to take their positions. Areadbhar by his sides, he only waited to put an end to Edelgard's life. Put an end to that bloody war. And after the war... He could have peace._

“ _Your Majesty.” The tent opened to reveal Dedue, wearing his battle armor and axe in his back._

“ _Is it time?” Dimitri asked, straightening up._

“ _No... I... only wanted to check on you.” Dedue admitted, stepping in the tent and letting it close behind him._

“ _Oh...” Dimitri only replied._

_What he felt was not disappointment, it was only haste. He remembered too well a discussion he had with Dedue, only a few months before. After the war, when his safety would no longer be compromised by the war... They never stated what they could be, with words. But Dimitri felt that it would be what he always wanted them to be. As long as Dedue stood by his sides, anyways. It was all he could ask for, even if he could never stop his heart from longing for more._

_But he thought he was not mistaken when he believed Dedue wanted the same thing. It was because of his caring words and attentions, the few open discussions they had on rare occasions, the fewer moment when he could manage to make his composed vassal blush because of his words only, or when he returned his attentions._

_As the final battle neared, the air was filled with too much tension. Thoughts of battle and death had invaded his mind. When he thought about Edelgard's armies about to arrive, all he could think about was the need he had to crush her. Avenge the dead. But when Dedue came to see how he was doing, it became a secondary matter._

“ _It will be a long battle. Are you afraid Dedue?” He asked when the taller man arrived next to him to look at the plan lay out for the battle._

“ _No. So long as I am at your side, there is nothing to fear.” Dedue replied, looking directly into his eyes with a resolve Dimitri had rarely seen._

_He recognized the words, that reminded him of those he had said on occasions, and believed even more often. They would allow no harm to fall on the other. Together, they were unbeatable. They had each other. But he did not recognize the same energy put onto the words. Dedue's tone seemed much more final than the pride and faith that himself used._

_Dimitri understood then, that his words were for him. Dedue was telling him that there was nothing to fear, as if he was trying to reassure him. And only because of this, he understood what he really feared of that battle. Dedue did not have to worry about Dimitri's life, but about his own life. Dedue had to survive. Dimitri could not live otherwise._

“ _Dedue... I want to put an end to this war. I want to make of_ _Fódlan_ _a peaceful place. And I want you to live with me in that peaceful world.”_

_Dedue looked at him for a few more seconds. “I wish for this, too. I wish for you to live in peace.”_

_Dimitri slightly shook his head, feeling that his words had not reached their target. Dedue still spoke of him, alone. “And I want you by my sides.” Dimitri insisted, staring intently into the taller man's eyes. “But not only as my vassal. As what you truly mean to me.”_

_Dimitri could not miss the way Dedue lowered his gaze, as if unable to hold his. “My king, I...”_

_But no more words came from him. Dimitri did not mind. They did not have to speak. They never truly had to. He liked to believe that they understood each other better than to need words. Words that often seemed so weak compared to what he could feel._

_So instead of using words, he used his hands, bringing them to his vassal still unmoving. He put his hands on the sides of his face, as tenderly as he could, and brought their lips together. He left himself appreciate the way Dedue felt against his lips, parting them only slightly under the effect of surprise. Warm, and soft, like every thing he dared to dream of. He felt his own face heat up in reaction._

_When he parted, he could perfectly watch Dedue expression, completely smitten by his bold action. Dimitri only then fully realized what he had done. He brought his fingers to his lips, as if to verify if they still belonged to him, or if he would forever only feel the soft press of Dedue's lips on them. The latter did not seem like a bad option, in the end._

_Dedue was at loss of what to do, or say. Dimitri watched as he opened and closed his mouth, trying to think of something to say or do. But he only kept on staring at him, as if it was a dream that just happened, and Dimitri was not mistaken by the love he could read in his eyes. They both wanted the same thing. They only had to make it so they could have it._

“ _Keep it for the time being.” Dimitri told Dedue. “Let us make it so you can kiss me back later.”_

_***_

That is what he is doing, Dimitri repeats in his head as he retrieves Areadbhar from where he puts it when he does not use it.

By trying to give him back his human form, he is trying to make it possible. Dedue never had the occasion to give him back his kiss. They never had the occasion to truly be... what they felt for each other. Dimitri begins to think that maybe Dedue longs for it as much as he does. Maybe he longs to be able to touch him and feel his skin without the risk to slice his flesh with his claws, maybe he longs to have lips to be able to kiss him back, and that is why he was so quick to accept Linhardt's proposition.

But it had to be it, Dimitri thinks bitterly. Of course it had to be the Crest of Blaiddyd. And he had to fetch Areadbhar to be able to break the crest stone imbricated in Dedue's forehead. If Dedue got the Crest Stones from Firdhiad, it would be the Crest of Blaiddyd. Maybe it is a good thing, that he is here, with the right Hero's Relic to break the Crest Stone. But the only thought to raise that weapon against a part of him is difficult to accept.

He finally arrives in the room where Dedue, Byleth and Linhardt are waiting for him. He feels suddenly nervous, and clutches the weapon a little bit tighter in his hold. “I have it. So what must I do?”

“Just break it.” Linhardt says, gesturing in the general direction of Dedue's forehead, where is imbricated the Crest Stone. His tone is as annoyed as if he had to explain the same thing for the hundredth time.

Byleth is receptive to the storm of feelings raging inside of him, at the though that he will have to... raise Areadbhar on Dedue, bring it down violently on him, breaking something attached to his head... In what is that different from a direct hit?

“You do not have to do it.” They try to reassure him, walking to him with their hands extended in front of them. “Any crest bearer can wield the Hero's Relic and break the Crest Stone.”

But their words are far from reaching their initial goals. Thinking about someone else doing it seems much worse. He can not imagine himself doing nothing while someone hit Dedue with his own weapon. And what if... what if it needs to be him, for it to have to maximum capacity of success? It would only make sense. Someone who bears the crest of Blayddid, wielding Areadbhar to break a Blayddid Crest Stone. Maybe because the one who broke the stone of the demonic beast encountered in the forest was not of a crest compatible, the woman it used to be has not yet awaken. He feels as if he cannot take that risk. What would be worse than having Dedue's body back, but loosing his soul forever in the process?

“No. I will do it.” He replies, taking another step toward Dedue with Areadbhar clenched in his fists.

But Dimitri sees immediately the fear in his teal eyes. As he remembers the reaction Dedue had the last time Dimitri approached him with the lance in his hands. He is terrified of it. Understandably. Hero's Relics, Crest Stones... All of those inventions did so many harm to Dedue. And now that Dimitri understands the link he has to the Crest of Blaiddyd, the very same crest he bears... A part of him could not agree more with Edelgard's wish to destroy Fódlan's crest based society.

“Dedue, I know it is not easy, but I need you to believe in me.” Dimitri says, taking another step to him.

Dedue looks at him, only grunting lowly as a reply and his body still in a fearful position. Dimitri tries to take another step. But it won't be enough. He knows it and it frustrates him. If he has so many difficulties to only approach him with Areadbhar, how can he hope to break the stone in his forehead with it?

“Dedue...” Dimitri calls to him, trying another approach. He lets go of Areadbhar with his right hand to extend it before him, open, as he always does for Dedue to lower his head and touch it. And he seems to be receptive, at first.

But Dimitri must have done something wrong, maybe a sudden move with his left hand, and showed the Hero's Relic. Suddenly Dedue roars and pulls back, leaning menacingly over him from all of his height.

“Dimitri!” He hears Byleth call out for him.

But before he can do anything, or rather, before he decide to do anything against Dedue, he is hit by one of his huge clawed hands. The violence of the blow sends his body flying backward as if he weighed nothing. The pain feels oddly familiar, but he does not take the time to feels it for too long. He catches himself on the floor, with only one thought. He is the one who created such a sentiment of fear inside of his love. He has to fix it.

Dimitri scrambles back on his feet, already stepping to Dedue to try to calm him down, before he realizes that his hands are empty. He curses himself from dropping his weapon in that crutial time. He thought he was clutching it hard enough.

“Dimitri, are you alright?” Byleth is next to him, looking at him with worry in their eyes. But Dimitri ignores them, suddenly hearing more of his love's roaring. That is when he notices Linhardt picking up Areadbhar on the floor.

“Ah... I guess I will have to do it myself, then...” The crest-scholar sighs as he turns to the demonic beast who seems to panic at the only sight of the Hero's Relics.

Linhardt perfectly knew it could not go as smoothly as Dimitri hoped. After all, he already did it with another beast. Whatever Dimitri believes, they are far gone, their spirit consumed by the Crest Stone embedded in their head. As long as it is still intact, Dedue will not be Dedue. He extends his hand in front of him, conjuring his healing powers to anesthesiate the beast. Obviously, with a beast of that size, he can only make it drowsy. He will have to make with it.

Dimitri can not think rationally, not when his love is screaming in fear and someone who already once tried to kill them both is approaching him with a weapon in hands. “No! Stop!” He yells as he begins to run toward them, but he is suddenly stopped by a strong hand on his chest.

Dimitri slowly turns his gaze to Byleth, feeling the slow feeling of betrayal crawl up his bones. He should have known. He should have seen it coming. Those people never approved of his decision to stay with Dedue, and all they ever wanted to do was... no... His heart beats faster, terrified about the fact that they could... He only sees his love, moving with difficulties and crying in fear, his eyes fixated on Areadbhar in Linhardt's hands.

“You said you would help him!! Not slay him!” Dimitri yells, trying to avoid Byleth to run to Dedue, help him, save him.

But he meets Byleth's blade, across his path. They look at him with a serious and determined expression. The traitors. They can not be serious. They can not consider to truly kill him with their blades only because he would try to save Dedue. But he remembers. They are that person. Who sided with Edelgard to begin that bloody war, someone who was so ready to kill Dedue and himself on that battlefield. How could he ever believe that all they wanted was their well-being?

He hears a loud bang, and turns his head to Dedue, laying down. Linhardt is just in front of him, Areadbhar in hand. He slowly raises the lance above him and strikes down.

Dimitri screams at the same time as his love, and lashes out as the sound of a loud crack resonates in the whole crypt. He grabs Byleth's hand and twists it until he hears a cracking sound. Then, taking the blade from their hand is easy. He takes it and sprints out to the center of the room, a light explodes from the places where Dedue was and he cries out again.

“Dedue!!”

Linhardt is the first to come out of the light, jumping back with Areadbhar still in hands. Slowly, as Dimitri runs to the light slower, realizing he is too late, it clears away.

In its place, he lies there. Dedue.

Dedue in his human body, of his human size. As huge as he always was. With two normal legs and hands that seems to be capable of the softest touches a man could feel. And his face, the face that always seemed so beautiful to Dimitri, even with the war traces scattered across it. With his eyes closed, he only seems asleep.

Dimitri can not control the way his body shake at the sight of his love. Back in his original form, back as himself, but... away. His entire being is too weak to even support his own weight, and he collapses down, above him, Byleth's blade clattering somewhere next to them.

“Dedue... Oh, no, Goddess please...” Dimitri breathes out, shakily.

He tries to. But his throat is too tight to allow him much more. His hands shake as he tries to... To touch him. He immediately feels him, Dedue, the texture of his skin and the heat of his body. But he is... Not waking up. As the other woman Linhardt had helped. Dedue does not wake up.

“Open your eyes... please. Dedue I... I need you to wake up... please...”

Dimitri touches his face and turns him toward him, to be able to look more closely. But he sees nothing. No movement. No signs of waking up. Only a deep slumber and... admittedly, peace. But he cannot take it. He can hardly even look at his face. Not that his blurring vision would allow him. He blinks the tears away, but they keep on coming back. His heart feels crushed in his chest, not beating anymore. Not having any reasons to. It is only empty without him.

He is weak, the Goddess forgives him, but he is so weak. He cannot go on without Dedue. He could not even let him go and let him find his peace. He had to hold him back. If this was how they were going to end, from the beginning, what was even the point in fighting? What was even the point in trying? He sees no justice. Not in a world where Dedue has to meet such a terrible end and he... he cannot continue without him.

“D... Dimitri...” The sound of this voice rises above his quiet sobbing.

Dimitri suddenly turns his gaze back to Dedue's face, to find two teal eyes looking at him. Full of exhaustion, but opened. Opened and looking at him. It feels like his heart is beating again in his chest. Full of relief and hope and pure happiness. Seeing Dedue back, right here next to him, and he did call him...

“I'm here...” Dimitri breathes slowly. “You are alright.”

Dimitri cannot wait any longer to catch him in his arms. He wraps him in his arms and holds him close. He is able to hold him, they bodies fitting together perfectly. He can hold him tight, and can never let him go. He can never leave his sides. Slowly, he feels arms still weak slide around him in reply, and Dimitri can only sigh with contempt.

“Dimitri...” Dedue's voice murmurs close to his face, and the fallen king feels like he could laugh.

All the resentment he felt just a minute ago, it seems so futile. Dedue never left his sides, and he never did in return, but being able to hear his voice saying his name... He has no ideas how he thought he could be contempt with living without it for the rest of their lives. His chest feels too full. All of his anger and regrets and guilt replaced by his joy of having Dedue in his arms, the feeling of his warm skin against him, his calm breathing, his tender voice and soft touches...

Dedue slowly pulls away from their tight embrace. He takes his arms away from Dimitri's back and instead holds his cheeks. Finally, finally he is able to touch him, feel him under his palms and finger pads, and not risking to hurt him with sharp claws. He can touch him tenderly and try with all his might to mend all the ways he has hurt him.

But more than anything, he is finally able to lean in, and put his lips on his mouth. He is able to kiss him in reply, at last. The man he loves. The man who never left his side. The man whose name was the only thing keeping him in a world of sanity when his body slip away from his grasp.

Dedue pulls away from their kiss, and looks at Dimitri tenderly, their company completely forgotten. His hands still on his cheeks, he gently wipes away the tears running down with his thumbs. "My love..." He murmurs back, for all the times he could not when Dimitri called for him.

He has to keep himself from kissing Dimitri again when he sees in his blue eyes the same love and adoration he feels. Even as they lost the war, as they lost their kingdom and Dimitri's title, they still have the most important thing. With the war ended and no more roles to fulfill, they can stand as more than a king and his vassal. They can live together in a peaceful world.

**Author's Note:**

> Then they live a very long and very happy life completely enamored with each other, obviously.  
> I hope you liked it! :3


End file.
